Star-Crossed Lovers
by hadleyswriting
Summary: "They met in Stargazing Club." Camaya one-shot, fluff, possible multichapter fic. Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or any characters in this story. :)

* * *

_**"Lately**** I been, I been losing sleep,"**_

_**"Dreaming about the things that we could be," **_

_**"But baby, I been, I been praying hard," **_

_**"So no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be.."**_

_**''Counting Stars." **_

Some people say the stars show you your future. The patterns of the night sky paint out a masked future for you, and if you analyze it well enough, you might be able to see a tid-bit of your reality in coming years. Maya Matlin had never really been one for tell-tale stories of the sort, and she still wasn't, even as she lay in the moist grass of Degrassi high. The lawn had obviously been mowed recently, as you could clearly smell the fresh, welcoming smell of the grass, even if you didn't try to. The grass tickled her ankles teasingly, dancing their taunting dance as the wind whistled across Maya's arms and legs, blowing the grass across her ankles. Maya squirmed uncomfortably. She'd never been one for nature, or it's natural components.

Starting at birth, Maya had been an odd child, you could say. She wasn't potty trained till six, seven at the earliest, she didn't start walking till well over a year, and she slept much less than the average child did. Yet, the child was a fireball of some sort- she could play all day with things that challenged her, (she was never really one to back down from a challenge), instead of parading around in tiaras and princess gowns, that she knew meant nothing, she wanted to be a police officer, or a sheriff. And she didn't ever let anyone walk over her, she didn't let any of the boys treat her as if she was a girl. The minute she stepped in school, though she was timid, she let everyone know she was not to be messed with. Partly because of her threatening family lineage, and the fact she was related to Katie Matlin, and partly because she didn't have to deal with any girls- they shied away from Maya, noticing her oddness and not taking it well. She might as well be a social pariah at eight.

To deal with the loneliness that was being alone a lot, she took up cello. The classical instrument was classical, beautiful, and fascinating. It was a rebel instrument, everyone else destined to be in a rock band or a guitar player, she wanted to be a cellist. Plus, she was a really small kid, and the cello was pretty damn tall. It reminded Maya of herself. She'd be that tall by eleven; or so she hoped. She had always been behind size-wise. She was tiny in stature and skinny of the gut at ten, but she knew she'd grow.

She's fourteen.

She has yet to start the growth spurt.

Back in the present, Maya glanced around her, looking at the variety of people surrounding her. Light skin... dark skin... broad chest... no chest (guys plus Maya, she noted miserably), long people, who seemed to stretch out for miles, and average people, who looked normal enough. But, then again, what was normal? Maya had yet to find that out.

As Maya continued to squirm, she grew irritated, and instead pulled her legs in, so her knees rose from the prickling, pants staining grass. ""Ah," she murmured in relief, pushing her legs out so she could gaze at the stars again. One leg miserably fell to the ground, and Maya decided to leave it there, realizing the effort was not worth it after all. The cool breeze whipped wisps of blonde hair on the sides of her face, and Maya smiled. It left a cool feeling in its wake, causing Maya's cheeks to turn red in a matter of seconds.

Then, she heard a voice. A boys voice nonetheless. What a pleasant surprise.

"Uh.. hi, am I interrupting?" He asked, and Maya let one electric blue eye open. The boy looked at her patiently, as if he could stand in place all day. Her eye struggled to focus, though, so Maya opened the other and blinked for good measure. Brown eyes, brown hair, and pale white skin stood out to the girl, along with his beautiful bone structure. His nose was actually gorgeous, almost made for his face, perfectly round ears, and mediocre sized cheeks, but the frazzled expression drawn upon his face to away from it all. He seemed nervous, antsy even, in fact, Maya was gaining anxiety watching him.

"No, not at all. Would you, um, like to sit?" She asked, masking her hopefulness with wonder. The boy nodded and shuffled to the ground laying flat on his back.

"I'm Campbell Saunders," the boy said, in a relaxed tone. Maya glanced at him with kind eyes. "Maya Matlin."

They met in Stargazing Club.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm Hadley, and this is my new account! I usually write a lot of Camaya and Zaya "what-if's," but only really Camaya, to be honest. This is a short one shot, and it could possibly be multi-chapter if you act right! So any Camaya fans, review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff, letting me know if I shall continue.**


End file.
